Fragile
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: So my life is a little complicated.  My world is being invaded by darkness, I may have to adopt my brother and sisters, and I may be in love with my best friend.  IsaLea Warning:Abuse
1. The Usual

_Warning: Abuse_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters; it belongs to their respective owners._

Fragile

Chapter One: The Usual

Walking into my house, nothing is unusual. I can hear my mom in the kitchen, about ready to take the girls to visit friends. The girls are on the stairs ready to go. Quinn smiles at me as she sits on the bottom stair. Hannah is sitting in her baby thing. I know Derik is upstairs, since he went out earlier in the day, as I went out later into the evening.

Levi sits in the living room, glaring at me. He motions for me to sit down next to him. I sit, across from him on the couch. My mom comes and quickly kisses Levi as she smiles at me. I hear the car leaving the driveway. Levi doesn't take his eyes off of me. From the corner of my eye, I see Derik give me worried glances as I glare at him. He quickly goes into his room.

The leather couch made me uncomfortable as it was cold and I was hot since I just walked back home in the middle of the summer. It got really hot in Radiant Gardens and it was one of the hottest days of the summer. Levi's eyes stayed on mine as he got up and walked towards me. I stiffen and prepare myself on what is to come. I stare straight on the wall in front of me.

His steps are slow and jerky and he comes down to my eye level by squatting. I looked at his hairline and I could already smell the alcohol on his breath. I could tell he had been drinking. I never understood how mom couldn't tell he was drunk. For all she knows, he doesn't drink.

I always know when he drinks. Derik mostly knows when he drinks. Quinn notices when he is drunk. I don't know about Hannah, she's only fifteen months. My mom is so oblivious, or I guess, she thinks Levi can do no wrong. It is probably the second one.

Levi is angry. I see the veins and the short movements. I wasn't expecting anything else. This is usual.

His hand punching my left cheek and drawing blood is also normal.

He says he loves to ruin my face. It reminds him of the man in the picture. It is a picture of Dad, Mom, Derik, and I at our old house on the whole other side of the world. Levi detests that picture. It's the only picture of my Dad that I have left.

"Why are you here?" Levi asks me. He knows why I am here. I'm only sixteen and a junior in high school. I live here. I stay silent. Levi hits my right cheek and it takes the breath out of me.

"Leave you fucking asshole!" He's yelling as he stands up. "No one wants you or your god damn brother in this house!" He throws a book from the side table at my head. I lean to the right and it hits the back of the couch. Levi takes my wrist as he yanks me forward and punches my right shoulder into the coffee table. The table hits my left side _hard. _ I knew better than to dodge the book.

I struggle up and stumble backwards, clenching my left side. This fucking hurts. I start backing away from the angered Levi.

"I'm not leaving Derik, Quinn, and Hannah with you!" I calmly say. I want to curse and yell at him, but that would end badly, or maybe not end at all. He laughs, unfocused. He sways onto the couch, passing out.

That is unusual, it's usually a lot worse. I walk upstairs and Derik looks at me. His blue hair is cut right above his shoulders. He moves towards my blood ridden shirt, the side that hit the table, and I back away. I move away quickly, going into my room and collapsing on my bed.

I wake up around one a.m. I walk out of my room and I see Derik sleeping in his room. Derik is one concerned boy. He is also shy and reserved traits I unfortunately share with him. He looks older than he should, older than a thirteen year old.

My dad had blue hair and my mother has green eyes, which Derik and I inherited. Quinn and Hannah unfortunately resemble the blonde haired, grey eyed Levi. My mother's beauty is represented in their faces.

Quinn and Hannah are younger than me and Derik. Hannah is only fifteen months old and Quinn is six years old. I love Quinn. No, not like that. I just love her more than my other siblings.

I'm quiet enough to get to the kitchen and find the cabinet Mom never opens. She thinks it is empty. I open it and look around.

I choose the rum.

It's the only thing that is not empty and is not tequila. Tequila and I don't mix. I never want that experience again. I take the rum, poor it into a glass along with a touch of coke.

It feels good, like I _need _it. I kind of do need it. It was my best friend who really got me to notice I was an addict. It was right around the time that I was accusing him to being addicted to cigarettes and being an occasional drinker. He smokes a pack a day, he was definitely an addict. No one else knows than I am an alcoholic. Good thing, too.

I don't remember what happened after that. I guess I over did it? I don't worry about leaving evidence or anything like that. It's embedded into my head to clean up. Two years and I have yet to be caught.

I come down my stairs to see my mother's smiling face as she serves me breakfast consisting of eggs and toast. I drink my water in seconds to get rid of my headache. Every word she says is accompanied by a low thumping in my head.

My mom accounts to me about her friend getting married to her boyfriend who knocked her up. Derik had left really early in the morning. I feel a little better as I tell her I'm leaving in half an hour. Levi had gone to work at whatever job he has.

My walking up the stairs is accompanied by Quinn running into me. I remember I'm wearing my shirt from yesterday, but the blood looks like it actually belongs there. Quinn smiles at me as she runs by going to do whatever.

This god awful drought makes me irritated, as I can't take a shower or use running water for more than five seconds. I change and get ready to leave.

Quinn yells at me about making her a cupcake. I say I'll by some when I get back. She hugs my sides, which opens the wound on my left side and I hold the sound in.

I'll do it for her and mom.

_Concerns, Comments, Compliments?_

_Put them in a review!_

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Lea Blé

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Chapter 2: Lea Blé

Walking out of my house my street looks normal. Dull houses just like mine are everywhere. Many people, mostly from the other side of the world, live in this neighborhood. I take a right turn and walk the eleven minutes to my best friend's street. I pass the house of the guy who owns a hot dog stand. The next house is a house of whores that sleep during the day. The next house is a bank owner with five children and a mom who checks up on my best friend every once and a while. The next house is my best friend's. All the houses, really they are all connected into a type of townhouse, face a wall that leads to the river.

I knock on the door and Lea Blé, my best friend, answers very quickly. I smile as he smiles really big. I walk in the house as if it is mine. Really, it is my house. Lea lives alone ever since he moved from the other side of the world. His parents died and lucky Lea got a government supported house, though don't get me wrong, Lea works as a waiter at a tea place he has worked at for three years.

"What's up?" I ask walking in. His eyes are shining but are filled with concern as soon as he closes the door.

"Nothing much." He answers coming towards me. He yanks my shirt on the left side up and puts a hand gently on my bruised and slightly bleeding side. He stares at me with a look that screams concern and anger. I look away and he just sighs and goes to his cabinet.

I sit down on a couch and wait, knowing that's what he is going to ask of me to do. He sits down next to me and I lift my shirt on the left side. I don't know that he decides to put on my wounds, but it stings like hell. I hate it, but Lea insists that he put something on the wounds so that they don't get infected.

Lea puts a hand on my right shoulder, Levi favors that shoulder. It's always getting some type of wound on it. I shudder in pain, knowing last night Levi opened a few of the older wounds. I take off my shirt so that Lea can tend to that.

My shoulder looks really bad. It's all sorts of different colors and scars, old and new, crisscross it. Lea gently puts the stinging crap on it, but holds his fingers on it so it minimizes the pain. This shoulder is the real source of my pain.

Lea wraps me up with bandages in silence. I think about my family. I am thankful that Levi has a job.

"One thousand twenty eight dollars and sixty three cents." Lea says. I laugh.

"Really? That is a lot." It's the money that Lea has spent on medical supplies on me for Levi's actions. It's a ritual that I come here after an accident with Levi.

"Yes it is…" Levi frustrates him. I remember seven years ago when my mom announced being pregnant with Quinn. Levi hit me extra hard so I know that Quinn was going to be the favorite. Lea was so mad that he threatened to kill Levi. We were only nine.

The next time Lea almost threatened to kill Levi was when Levi introduced something new into my punishment.

One day he picked up a knife.

That knife became his best friend and I became its worst enemy. It loved to ruin my body. It mutilated it. Levi really did love ruining my face, but my back was just as hurt.

"I just…" Lea wished there was someway to end it. He's hoping that one day all the bandages and blood will be of the pass. That's not too far for what I wish as well.

"I have to." That's the answer, I know it is.

"You can't protect them forever." I know that. I know that all too well. I can't protect Derik now. Lea looks at me.

"Levi is _not _leaving and you need help." He says as he looks downwards and shakes his head. "It's getting worse and I don't know if you will come back next time." Lea is raising his voice.

It scares me.

It scares him.

It scares Derik and Quinn.

I can't keep up with this. Teachers, classmates, and friends are noticing the bruises and scars. I can't have that.

I stand up and walk towards the door. Lea follows me.

"We should do something." I say. He nods. I need a distraction and he is going to help.

"Well, we can terrorize the castle or find the hotdog man and terrorize him." Lea suggests. I think for a second.

"The castle." I pick. We terrorized the hot dog man last week. We walk outside to find screaming people. They yell about things from the ground and yellow eyes.

The darkness is getting closer to our city…

_Concerns, Compliments, Comments?_

_Leave them in a review._

_Thank you for reading._


	3. Crisis

_Warning: Abuse and attempted rape (the last one is quite easy to skip)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Chapter 3: Crisis

"Honey!" My Mom's hug is suffocating. Five people had died in the attack. One of them was mom's friend's boyfriend, the boyfriend who knocked up my Mom's friend. Mom's friend was delirious and Mom waited for me to get home before she left.

"I was at Lea's." I answer as soon as she let go. My whole family was in the living room. It was almost nine, which meant Hannah and Quinn were sleeping soundly. Derik looked concerned. Levi was drunk.

The power had been shut off and my cell phone was not getting a signal. Luckily, we were close enough to Lea's house to just stay there. We had done whatever to just pass the time. The house smelled like smoke because Lea couldn't go outside and refused to not smoke. I guess after a few drinks, I didn't really care.

"Oh thank goodness!" My mom said as she hugged me and went out the door.

"Derik, get Hannah." I say as Derik picks up Hannah and they hurry to her room. I pick up the sleeping Quinn and gently put her in her bed upstairs, avoiding eye contact with Levi. I loved looking at her when she looked peaceful. She had seen me hit once by Levi, she never really was the same again. She closed herself off slightly. No one except me and Derik noticed anything.

"Isa," Quinn says as she opens her eyes. She sits up and I sit on her bed. Her room is just like any other little girl's room, I guess. There are stuff animals everywhere and she has a trunk with princess clothes. Most of the time, the stuff animals are on her bed and the clothes are everywhere.

"Hey, Quinn, just go to sleep, it's okay." It's the voice I use when I talk to her or to make Hannah fall asleep. It's a small and soft voice and it surprises me when I use it.

"Dad's not okay." She says softly. It worries me that she knows about this shit. A first-grader shouldn't know about this. Then again, I was seeing people blown up when I was five.

I knew about abuse as early as nine. That was when my Mom met Levi and basically had a whirlwind romance. They got married three months later. It felt wrong to see my mom with anyone except my Dad. Derik transitioned better because he doesn't remember Dad. It went wrong the day they came back from their honeymoon. I use to scream. That was a mistake.

I shushed Quinn as quietly as she almost immediately fell asleep. I walked out of the room and opened Derik's door slightly. He was asleep or pretending. I knew Levi wanted to see me. I go downstairs to make sure Levi doesn't come up. He could make these _things_ quiet.

I walk down the stairs quickly. Levi is sitting, waiting for me. Those hazel eyes follow me down to the couch. The next thing I know and I'm lying on the couch and Levi is right next to me. Levi had been sitting on a knife.

The gashes on my cheeks, shoulders, and back bled through my clothes and made a terrible mess. He was like me, though. It was embedded into him to clean-up. The pain stung my back and it was hard to just take it. This wasn't like other times. Levi was holding me down with almost everything he had.

"Keep quiet or they will hear you." He whispers to me and is almost on top of me. One of his hands travel down my chest. He reaches his mark.

_Scared._

_ Utterly and completely scared._

I've never had this happen. I loose feeling in almost every part in my body. I almost scream, but everything is telling me no.

This is _wrong._

This is all _wrong._

No!

I can't let this happen. I kick Levi in the stomach. He barely flinches and shoves his hand into my pants and touches my thighs. I try my hardest to wiggle free. Levi puts his head dangerously close to mine. I've never been kissed and I wasn't planning on having Levi taking that away from me. His hand is traveling up and down my leg until he decides to stop and just go upwards. I take in a breathe. My breathing is irregular and I can't control it. His hand is getting…

It takes all my force to ht him hard against the face. He is heavy and I shove him on the ground. That made some noise. He slumped over on the floor.

I jumped up and took full speed running out of the house. The town was dark and was only dimly lighted by street lamps. It took only a few minutes to get to the street and I could see the whores getting ready for tonight's work.

One of them, a blonde, was trying to stop me. I looked around frantically, but she was in my way. She puts a hand on my hip and travels downward.

No!

I push her and run off. I knock on the door with so much force that it almost breaks.

Lea opened it in seconds. I run inside and close the door and lock it. Lea is shocked as I turn to him.

I breathe in and out

_I lose it._

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a review!_

_I can't believe this chapter is the first time I actually mentioned Isa's name._

_Thank you for reading._


	4. Broken

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Chapter 4: Broken

To say I cried is a massive understatement.

To say I was feeling scared is a massive understatement.

To say I felt overly embarrassed is a massive understatement.

To say I felt like dying is a massive understatement.

To say I was seriously thinking about suicide is a massive understatement.

I cried very hard. I curled myself up on the couch into a little ball. I was shaking really badly. My face was in my knees and all I could think about was that bastard's hand and it in my…

I cried harder. I could hear the shifting of the couch as Lea sat down next to me after a minute. He had gone to get the bandages immediately. I could feel the blood gushing out of my wounds. I was in extreme pain.

Lea put his hand on my knee. I looked up and leaned back into the couch. His eyes scared me. They were overly worried. What if he…

I memorize where Lea keeps his things. His knives were in the cabinets and his rope was probably upstairs. His roof was high enough off the ground. The river wasn't far. He has sleeping pills in his bathroom. I knew Lea had a gun. What if he…

I shoved him back, but he took my arms and leaned forward slightly shaking his head.

I'm scared.

I'm scared.

I'm scared.

"I'm not." He says softly. Not what? Does he know? I'm shaking so violently I can't see straight, so I close my eyes. He's holding me tightly. What if he...

What if he tries…?

What if Levi comes…?

What if he tries…?

If that happens…

I flail, trying to shake him off. He _needs_ to let go. What if he…

Lea leans forward, kind of on top of me and yet to the side of me, and hugs me tightly. He supports himself by leaning on me and me hitting the couch. It's kind of comforting.

I'm still flailing like an idiot. A million thoughts are running through my head. Levi and the whore and them being way too close to me. Lea holds me tighter and waits it out.

"I'm not. I couldn't hurt you." He says. He's lying. Lea could hurt me in a heartbeat and I might let him. Lea is strong and really could hurt me, but what he says is sincere.

"I can't see this happen to you again. I can see what he did. I can't believe I let this go on for so long." Lea's voiced was filled with worry and it _killed_ me to think he thought he was responsible for what was happening.

I'm just shaking now and I'm noticing more clearly now. The couch is strained with blood as bright as Lea's hair. Lea let's go and picks up the bandages. He starts to get to work on the bigger wounds. The alcohol stings.

I can't believe I cried. I haven't done that in _years._ I haven't cried since my Dad died. That was when I was only five. I'm just glad it was in front of Lea.

Lea understands what it's like to have to be strong and keep it in. The people whisper about him and how when Lea heard of his parent's deaths, be barely blinked. Lea had to be strong so that he could work to live alone. I have never seen him cry.

I can't keep up with this. I'm just way to scared and I can't imagine that man.

His hands…

I can feel them _everywhere._

After Lea has done all that I will let him do, (I'm not even going to tell him about the ones on my thighs, although I have a feeling he already knows.) it hurts to stand. It hurts like crazy. Lea helps me to stand and get upstairs. His bedroom is the only room up there and it is really small. He gives me clothes that are kind of tight. I don't mind as he puts me into his bed. He disappears downstairs.

I can't fall asleep, so I listen instead. I can hear water, probably Lea trying to get the blood off the couch. The whores two houses down are partying. Lea comes upstairs and sees me awake. He rushes downstairs and up again after a few seconds. He makes me drink this hot milk that tastes like Vodka.

I fall asleep in seconds.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	5. Abandon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Chapter 5: Abandon

I can hear screaming early in the morning. I slowly pull myself into a sitting position. My whole body aches and sitting up is difficult. I hear Lea coming up to one of the two windows. There is one upstairs and there is one near the front door. The lights are on.

Lea almost freaks as he turns off all the lights and turns on an electric lamp. He sits on the chair next to the bed.

"What's going on?" I ask, standing up and going to the window. Lea sighs as he looks at me.

"Darkness, it's going into people's houses." Lea answers. What! It's getting worse. This hasn't happened before. What if we die? Lea comes towards me.

"Go to sleep, Isa." Lea's voice is laced with worry. I probably look pretty bad. I mean I am in Lea's clothes. _Lea_, who is a stick and has the most hips on a guy that I've ever seen, and then you have me, who is basically bigger and not as skinny and have no hips to speak of.

I think I know why Lea is so skinny. Lea doesn't always have food. He can go weeks with just living off of tea from his work. I worry about him and his eating habits. I try to give him food, but he says that he is fine. I guess just like the way I am always fine.

I sit on the bed and stare at the lamp next to Lea. Darkness is attracted to light, so Lea has made it so there is the least amount of light possible.

I fall asleep.

The next morning I am up early, feeling a whole lot better. Lea had washed my clothes, so I change my regular clothes. I sit at his table as he reads the newspaper.

"Thirty seven people died last night." Lea read aloud.

"That's a lot of people." Lea nods. I don't think he listened, because what he had just read was a lot more interesting and important.

"They are giving us the chance to evacuate us tomorrow!" He exclaims in alarm. Was it _that _bad, already?

"No way! To where?" My voice is raised in disbelief.

"Another world. They want us all to leave." Lea says. Would everyone leave? I don't think so. Some people become way to attach to their homes.

"I'm leaving." Lea says. I freeze for a second and I swear my heart doesn't beat. It was the casualty of the voice that got to me. He could just leave. I already knew I was going to leave, but it bothered me that I was up and moving again. He was moving again also. I guess the move from the other side of the world got to him.

"I should go." I say. Lea looks at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks, probably concerned.

"I should," I say again. I take a look at Lea. "Thank you." I try to put all the sincerity I can muster to convince him that I truly meant it. I walk out of the door, not wanting to look at him.

My Mom was frantic that I didn't come home. I apologized fiercely and she was okay with me being at Lea's.

My siblings were upstairs and due to the weekend, so was Levi. Levi stood behind my Mom.

"Mom the evacuation…" I start off. We have to leave. Staying here is _not _an option.

"Those ships are unpredictable." Levi's voice irritates me. Is he making an excuse?

"We'll _die_ if we don't!" I say as it dawns on me what he is saying. Was he going to kill us all?

"We're not going. We've already decided that we are going to stay here." My Mom was saying softly. I can't believe this! My Mom has been more corrupted than I would have ever known.

"What? Mom, we can't!" I plead. What is she saying? Does she want all us to go ahead and die without trying?

"We are." Levi was smiling. "We'll be fine."

_Not with him._

"It's okay, honey." Mom is now smiling. "Levi will take care of us." Yeah, sure. He'll save Mom and put a bullet in my head. I know it will happen one day.

I love my Mom

I love my siblings.

I love Le…

I run upstairs to Quinn's room and grab all the necessities from her room and start packing into one of our many suitcases. I grab Hannah's things as well. Levi and Mom are somewhere in the kitchen. I rush out the front door with the suitcase full of Hannah and Quinn's things.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	6. Being There

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Chapter 6: Being There

It has only been two hours since I left Lea's and here I was coming back. I saw him walking into his house and I ran to catch up with him. I hate to ask of this, but I have to. Lea's eyes stray to my bags before I can even get a word out.

"Did they kick you out?" Lea asks. What?

"No!" I respond quickly. "Um, I need to ask a favor." Was he going to be okay with this? Lea gently smiles.

"Yeah, I'll take the bag to the ship for you." How does he _always_ know what has happened? How did he know I was planning on going to the ships? It was like he was a mind reader or a psychologist. Lea's eyes are all knowing. Well, what you get with a guy with green blue eyes that are crystal clear and bea-… never mind.

"How do you know that?" I ask. I want an answer, a clear answer. Lea laughs a hearty laugh and it makes me grin.

"Well, you know," he starts out. "I'm a mind reader." His laugh is so sincere. I laugh along.

"Anyways, Levi decided to stay because of some weird reason and your mother has decided to stay as well." I look at Lea and I can't believe he is so on point. It _had _to be more than a guess. I always knew Lea was perceptive, but this was ridiculous.

"I'm leaving them." I announce. "I'm taking Derik, Quinn, and Hannah and getting on that ship." I can't believe I have to leave my Mom. I shouldn't have to. Levi has tier the rope around her neck and wants her to step off the cliff with him.

.

"_I'll be there_."

.

I don't know to what extent he means since he said it so casually, but it means the world to me. He means a lot to me. A lot more than some of my own family member (I exclude Levi in that, because I like serial killers who traffic children more than I like Levi.). I'm glad.

"Thanks" I say. I leave Lea's without looking at him. I run back to my house and my Mom and Levi didn't even know I left. I go upstairs and go into Derik's room to get a suitcase and a backpack. I hand Derik the backpack.

"Are we going?" Derik asked. This was right. I know it.

"Yeah." I answer shortly. He frowns as he makes his way to his dresser.

"I hate darkness." He says coldly, and then his expression turned warmer. "I wish Dad were here.

There use to be two sides to the world of Radiant Gardens. I lived on the other side with Mom, Dad, and Derik. Our side of the planet has a different way of life. We have our own music and language (though we adopted this side's language and have a very noticeable accent.)

One day darkness came…

I was five and it was very terrifying. A lot more people were screaming than I could ever of imagined. There was blood everywhere and people being consumed whole. We didn't know about the ships until halfway through the attack. My Mom, Dad, Derik, and I ran towards the ships.

A thing of black and yellow came towards us. My Dad said for us to go ahead. My Dad's blue hair was waving and I won't forget how it flowed in the wind. My Mom 'cannot recount Danial's hair' when I tried to talk to her about Dad. She can't recount anything.

My father was consumed by the darkness.

It was before my very eyes. My Mom and Derik had gone ahead and I didn't wan to leave my Dad. I ran towards the ship, crying the whole way there. On the ships, I cried until we landed on the other side.

I hate that day. My Mom cried all the time afterwards. Derik was only three and didn't understand where Dad was. It was hard for us at first. It was also the first time I felt like a parent. I had to help Derik and basically raise him into what he is now.

I met Lea after a week on this side. He was an othersider who's parents had died in a fire caused by the darkness. I was, am, a withdrawn person and he was always a social person. Why were we friends again?

After a few years, Levi came into my life. We never met him until he told us he was the one who was engaged to my Mom. That was a surprise. We didn't even know she was engaged. Honeymoon night is still one of the worst days of my life. Afterwards, I ran upstairs and slept. It wasn't long until Lea found out.

"Me too." I say in that soft voice I use with Quinn. I leave him packing. I start to pack as well. My Mom was home and I was happy nothing was going to happen.

Later into the night, I walk downstairs. My mom was standing in the kitchen, staring off into space. My Mom's eyes were puffy and Levi had gone to sleep.

"Isa, honey, you can't go out by yourself anymore." She starts out. "Things you can't possibly imagine happen out there." She means kidnap and rape. Well, I had one already tried on me. It was living in our house. I nod to agree with her. The next time I leave, it will be the last time I walk out of this house. A strained smile stretches across her face as she basically runs into her bedroom.

Levi never touches Mom. It was part of the unspoken deal me and Levi have. Levi does his shit and I protect Quinn, Hannah, Mom, and Derik, mostly. It's more a one-sided agreement tan anything.

I pack a bunch of food and go to the cabinet to pack the bottles of rum, vodka, and coke. I drown myself in rum and coke and go upstairs to sleep.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	7. Breaking Point

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Chapter 7: Breaking Point

The morning came fast. The ships were to leave in two hours and I felt completely stressed out. I got ready and took Derik's backpack and my suitcase downstairs. My head felt the low thumping with pain that was unbelievable. I remembered to pack pain relievers. I'm thankful that I did.

I swallowed the pain relievers and made sure Derik, Quinn, and Hannah were ready and took them downstairs.

This is it. I'm leaving with or without my Mom. We can't stay here. I'm not subjecting my younger siblings into watching Mom die. I couldn't live with myself if I made them experience that and I could have prevented it.

Mom and Levi come into the kitchen and stop. My side of the room was all dressed to leave. I stepped forward as Derik made Quinn and Hannah get behind him who had positioned himself behind me.

"What is this?" Levi said angrily.

"We're leaving." I say, hoping my voice isn't faltering. Mom look genuinely surprised and Levi was probably mad that I was confronting him.

"We're staying here as a family and you're not leaving." Levi said sternly. He wasn't messing around and I was quite sure that he was somewhere between being drunk and being sober. I could tell Derik and Quinn was noticing it too.

"We are." I say. Levi is pissed that I am going against him.

"I don't think so!" Levi almost is yelling at us.

"Levi!" My Mom is choosing _now_ to notice something wrong with Levi? I look at Derik who has gotten earphones for Quinn and was playing music. Derik nods at me.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do!" I raise my voice up a few decibels. I am sick of Levi, so fucking sick. My Mom is shocked that quiet lil me would shout with such harsh language.

"Don't fu-"

"Levi!" My Mom yells as she takes Levi's arm. Levi removes her hand, but Levi moves backwards. Here's my chance.

"Ana, stay out of this!" Levi warns my Mom

"Mom, come with us." Please. Please, will you? For once, will you notice your surroundings? Mom looks straight at me.

"Honey, why should we leave? Levi will take care of us. We are a _happy_ family, we should never separate. _We are all happy." _My Mom says. She is so delusional.

"Happy?" My brother finally speaks. "Happy? Mom, our family is so _broken_!"

"You, me, Isa, Quinn, Hannah, and Levi are here. We are together, so we're happy." My Mom says. Why is her thinking so off? Why can't she see? She has a lot of proof. Why can't she see Levi doesn't have any of our best intentions at heart? Why!

…

"Goodbye…" No more talking. "Goodbye to you and the son of a bitch." I take my siblings out of the door.

The ships are close enough for us to only walk for only ten minutes. The whole way there I think of things I had no idea would pop up and are hitting me hard. I'm a single guardian with three children under my care. The gravity of that sentence didn't hit me til now.

I'm going to be the best Goddamn guardian my siblings have ever known. They are going to get a normal childhood with lots of happiness and no tension in their home. I don't want them to grow up how Derik and I mostly lived.

Quinn starts crying about where Mom and Dad are and I look at Derik. I give him Hannah and get down to Quinn's eye level.

"Quinn… Mom and Levi aren't coming with us. They can't come, but I'll look after you." My voice does an extra soft vibe and Quinn nods her head, tears still in her eyes.

The ships can only be described as humongous red boxes. The people who run them keep saying the word 'gummi'. Quinn asks me if the ships are edible. I guess that would be useful if we run out of food.

I see Lea across the street, smoking (probably for the last time on this planet) and waiting with my suitcase and a duffel bag. He sees us and wheels the suitcase towards us.

"I was wondering if you remembered Quinn and Hannah's stuff." Derik says to me. Lea laughs.

"Made me haul it across the city." Lea says as he heads towards the ships. The ships on the inside look just like a train, but with more seats. I settle Quinn, Hannah, and Derik into the ship. I think if finally hit Derik that we left Mom. He is starting to look downtrodden.

I walk towards the hold where they keep luggage. I hand them my luggage and Lea looks at me.

"I guess that's it." Lea says. I guess he is referring to my Mom and Levi.

"Yeah it is." I say. I don't want to say it anymore. I'm barely holding it together. I look at the dark windows.

"We haven't taken off." Its that concern look Lea has that worries me. He has noticed the black windows and it frightens the other passengers. We wait a minute, ten minutes after we were suppose to take off, and a rocking motion hits the ship.

I see Derik and see the boy that never fit in and blended into walls. He had a great mind with perfect grades and could have gone to the best college in the world.

Quinn was sociable and had the potential to be very successful in anything that she tried to do. She has a lot of talent that was now wasted. Hannah never even had a chance to show what she had.

Lea would never know, I guess. Never know how much I appreciated him. Never know how much I wanted to thank him for being there.

…

Never know how much I love him.

…

Though, I think he knows, because Lea always knows everything and this was probably no exception.

I truly did…love him, I mean. He was always there. How could I not?

The rocking of the ships didn't cease and we never flew into the air. The darkness could squeeze through the cracks in the window. I didn't like how they could do that.

"We're not leaving are we?" I ask Lea. Revelation dawned on me and I had no choice but to go with it. Lea nods his head.

I knew this was it.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave it in a review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	8. Epilogue: How It Ends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it belongs to its respective owner._

Fragile

Epilogue: How It Ends

What was Axel hiding? He has been acting weird all week ever since he has come back from a mission a week ago. I don't know if Xion has figured it out. Nobody has been acting out lately, so he couldn't be 'mad' or anything like that.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Xion greets me like she always does in the grey room. I don't see Axel. Xigbar and Demyx are losing terribly at Luxord's card game to the right.

"Hey, Xion." I began. "Axel has been acting weird." Xion nods her head.

"I wonder why."

"Maybe he has some big secret he doesn't want to share." Xigbar suggests. Demyx mutters something about it may be pertaining to Castle Oblivion.

"Don't get your hopes up." Xigbar says to Demyx.

"Why don't we just hide in his closet?" Xion suggests. The others seemed okay with it. Why were they so comfortable in sneaking into someone's room?

"What about Saix and our missions?" I ask.

"Saix and the Superior are talking, _cough cough _so we have time." Xigbar says.

We all warp into Axel's tiny closet and wait for him to show. It's very cramped and I hate it. Axel does and faces away from we are at, on the other side of the room. He faces away from his bed.

I didn't even notice that Saix warped into the room. Saix sat on Axel's bed and I couldn't believe it. Saix looked awful. There were scars and blood everywhere. He apparently was surprised that Axel was in his room.

"Do you have to be a magnet and attract _those_ types of people?" Axel asks, not even turning around. Saix turns away.

"You think I didn't know." Axel's voice was accusing. "Of course I did. I know everything about this. Also, did you think I wouldn't notice my things disappearing?" Saix closes his eyes.

"You're the one that still has them, like you knew before it was going to happen." Saix says in a voice that is not even a whisper. Axel reaches for what looks like bandages and starts to unwrap them.

"Habit." Axel's answer is short. I don't know why, but it's like they have done this a million times before. It angers me, knowing that Axel is mine.

Axel wraps up Saix in a brotherly manner. He does it so fast that I could have blinked and it would have been over. Saix looks pained when Axel puts alcohol on the wounds. Axel gets up to wash his hands.

"Thank you." Saix says walking towards the door. I've never heard Saix _ever_ thank anyone and it sounds sincere.

Axel just nods. Saix pauses and runs back and hugs Axel and runs out of the room. Axel looks stunned, but then smirks, going back to whatever he was doing.

_Concerns, Comments, Compliments?_

_Put them in a review!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
